Personal Investigation
by Addicted2Spoby4Life
Summary: Spencer calls Toby over to give him insight on a new case.


**Personal Investigation**

Toby had just gotten off work and was on his way to Spencer's. She said she had something to show him. He would've gone home and changed out of his police uniform, but she had told him to come directly from work.

He parked his truck and went up to Spencer's door. Toby knocked and waited for her to answer. She came to the door.

"Finally." She groaned. "You take forever."

"I'm sorry. It's not like I had a job to do." He sarcastically said.

"Whatever." Spencer changed the subject. "I have a case I thought you might want to work on."

He stepped into her house and closed the door behind him.

"Isn't that what people at the station are suppose to tell me? Not my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Well it seemed like something you might be interested in." She shrugged.

"Okay. What's it about?" He wondered.

Spencer took a few steps closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips.

"Why don't you come upstairs Officer Cavanugh? I'll give you more insight into the case." She whispered. "It's _hands on_."

Spencer left and walked up the stairs. Toby bit his lip. He only just now realized she had a tight shirt on and a very short skirt. He quickly chased after her. Once they got to her room, she turned and locked the door.

"So the, uh, t-the c-case?" Toby stuttered as she strolled towards him seductively. He knew what the case was.

"Well it's quite personal, and you might need your handcuffs later on." She told him.

Spencer backed him up till he hit the edge of her bed.

"Is it now?" He asked.

Without a warning, she pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Spencer kissed his neck.

"Mmm Spence." Toby moaned.

She undid his tie and threw it onto the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his chest. Toby brought her face up to kiss her. She moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck. Spencer pushed his shirt off his body and softly grinded into him.

Toby moaned again. He had to admit, Spencer being in control was pretty hot.

Spencer pulled back and stared at him. "Keep your weapon under control, Officer Cavanaugh." Spencer smirked, grinding harder against him.

Toby blushed. "Maybe if you weren't so sexy."

Spencer leaned down and kissed him harder. Toby flipped them over and she gasped. She wasn't expecting him to take control. Toby kissed her. Spencer moaned into his mouth, tugging on his hair. He grinded against her, causing her to moan again.

She pulled back panting. "Toby, I need you."

Toby allowed Spencer to move back on her bed, but quickly followed. He yanked her shirt off and unclasped her bra, throwing it off somewhere else in her bedroom. Spencer undid his belt and pushed his pants down his legs. Toby kicked them off the bed, and pulled down Spencer's skirt and panties. She eagerly pushed his boxers down. Spencer reached for the drawer next to her bed and pulled out a condom. Once Toby had it on, he pushed into Spencer.

"Toby!" She gasped.

He started moving inside of her, and she let out a loud moan.

"God Toby, faster." She pleaded.

Toby sped up. Spencer thrusted up, causing him to come deeper into her.

"Spence." He moaned out.

She started kissing his neck. Toby continued to thrust into her. Spencer's legs wrapped tighter around his waist.

They went at it for a few more minutes before Spencer felt that familiar feeling.

"Toby!" She screamed as she reached her high.

Toby followed soon after. He rolled to her side and wrapped her in his arms while they tried to calm down.

It was a few minutes before either spoke.

"I think we should work on that case more often." He breathed out.

Spencer giggled. "Who said it was over?"

Toby was about to speak, but Spencer got up to something off the ground. She sat back down next to Toby.

"I think you need to teach me a lesson, officer." Spencer grinned, holding up the handcuffs.

With that, she rolled on her back. Toby took the handcuffs from her and cuffed her to the bed.

"Miss Hastings do you know what I do to bad girls?" He suggestively asked.

"What?" She was so turned on.

"I guess you'll have to find out." He whispered, letting his hand run up her leg.

She moaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Thanks for reading people. Hope you enjoyed. I didn't go into detail because I don't do smut. I hope you're not too disappointed. Please review. I haven't gotten reviews on any of my stuff lately and it's making me not want to write anymore. Follow, favorite, and be amazing.**

**Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


End file.
